Dealing With Life
by itsaforeverthing
Summary: STORY DONE WHEN I WAS 14, NEVER BEING FINISHED, DONT BOTHER READING UNLESS WANTING BRAIN TO EXPLODE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. POSSIBLY NEVER BEING FINISHED.
1. A new life

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN RE-EDITED DUE TO THE AUTHOR HAVING A BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK. **

-

Hey this story has been playing on my mind for a while, this is a similar story to the movie "the perfect man". Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or the movie "the perfect man" or alysha's blog!

-

**Name:** Alysha Artemis Glenn

**Age: **16

**Grade:** 10

**Description:** Light brown wavy hair just past her shoulder's, hazel blue eye's with emerald green tinting the edges, medium height and small build.

**History:** She's moved around a lot sense she was7 years old with her dad and little brother, her dad finds it hard to keep a job so he moves around to start a new life so he say's, her mum left her, her dad and her little brother when she was 6 years old and her brother was 8 months old, Alysha's dad and mum stayed friends but Alysha became cold towards any kind of love from either her mother or her friends. She's very protective of her brother and will always act happy and carefree around her dad to act like everything is fine.

**Personality:** She acts cold to people she doesn't know but to act like the dominant one she speaks her mind which always get's her ass kicked, she doesn't believe in true love, seeing how her parents turned out has turned her off wanting love. She's kind of a tom boy being around her dad and brother all the time.

**Family: **Alysha's only true family is her dad and little brother, her mother left when she was 6 and soshe could care less to what her mum thinks.

* * *

#Different Places, Same Me# (1)

* * *

Blogger: reality bites

Date: Friday; 21st of April

Time: 7:38PM

Mood: Annoyed

Hey all you blogger's,

Well it happened again, my dad stuffed up and now we have to move again. Want to know where to this time? Well it isn't in the states anymore; I guess my dad decided that moving around in America was boring like he did in Australia. Well now we are stuck moving to **Japan**, OH MY GOD is my dad the smartest person on earth, i think not! My mum is still on her little tour of Scotland with her new boyfriend, yes she has another one. She sent me a letter today, it went something like this:

"Hey sweetie its mum, I'm in Scotland with Andrew, my new sweetheart! love you darling and give your father my best"

That was the whole letter, she sent me a photo to but when dad seen it he got a bit frustrated 'cause mum's boyfriend was in picture to, so he ripped it up and chucked it into the fire place. I hung out today with Bec, Mandy, Stacey and Mary, they were really sad when I tolled them the news last week. I just got here, I don't want to move anymore, I'v made some great friends. We all promised to keep in touch by MSN and letter's that made me feel a little better. I'm really going to miss NYC.

Hopefully dad's new job in Japan will work out and I can finally have a full time home and live a normal teenage life.

C'ya in Japan.

Alysha.

* * *

The young girl hopped off her laptop and slowly made her way over to her bedroom door, dodging some of the open boxes on her way out. She reached the open hallway and could plainly hear her dad yelling into the phone downstairs. She scaled the stairs and reached the kitchen where her dad was slumped in a chair by the table.

"She's not coming to see us again is she" she stated while leaning against the doorframe.

"Alysha, I'm sorry but your mother is just busy" her dad was way to nice for his own good.

Alysha sighed, this would always happen, her mum would promise to meet them whenever they moved to a new place and at the last minuet she would make up some dumb excuse and cancel. Rejection was a main factor in alysha's life, the only people she would ever need in this world is her dad and her little brother, Cain. That's all she ever needed or so she thought.

"Dad, your to nice" she laughed, but she was far from happy.

"So darling, are you all packed and ready cause this time tomorrow we will have a new life in japan" he washed away the comment his daughter gave and acted happy like always.

"Yeah dad, I'm ready" she said with a hint of sadness.

'A new life, iv heard that before' she thought before turning in for the night.

------------

(Alysha's POV)

I groggily opened my eyes, we had arrived in Japan yesterday and already i hated it here. I didn't know anyone and today was my first day of school. I steadily got up out of bed and made my way into the bathroom, i had a shower, brushed my teeth and did my hair. I than went into my walk in wardrobe and got my clothes out, i decided to wear a pink halter top, a white jacket cardigan and pair of denim jean's. I reached for my door handle to exit the room and to my surprise it came clean off!

"Dad, i think this house is defective!" I yelled.

I ran downstairs to grab some breakfast. When i got to the kitchen, i saw my dad and 9 year old brother seated at the table, my dad had a news paper in hand like always and my little brother was playing with my cell phone...PLAYING WITH MY CELLPHONE!

"Give me that you little wart!" I screamed while taking the phone off my brother.

"Don't call your brother names sweetie" my dad said while eyes still glued on the paper and taking a sip of his coffee. It's a wonder he can't walk down the stairs without falling over yet he can multitask like that.

"How did you get this anyway?" I yelled again, I could have sworn I locked my door last night.

"Well I went to your dressing table and picked it up-" He shrugged casually.

"You know what I mean, how did you get in my room?" i raised my voice a little with the ending bit.

"Oh, I used these" he pulled a hammer and screwdriver out from no where and sat them on the table with an innocent smile.

"OH YOU LITTLE-" my dad interrupted my outburst.

"Sweetie your going to be late"

I checked my watch.

"SHIT!" I grabbed my bag and dashed for the door, the last thing I heard was my dad yelling at me to watch my language.

I made it to what looked like a school; actually it looked more like a prison. It had bar's around the window's and doors and the front of the school was nothing but pavement. Im going to kill my dad for getting me into this.

Before I could take another step I was harshly shoved to the ground, great my first day at a new school and I already have my face in the dirt. I picked myself up and glared at the person who had so nicely shoved me into the hard cold pavement. It was a girl about the same age as me, she had on a boob tube, a mini skirt that was 5 sizes to small for her and a pair of laced up boots, and her little cronies were standing behind her smirking. Her makeup was packed on, I felt like barfing there and than if I didn't already want to kick her ass.

Oh yeah, this is your average high school alright.

"Oh I just love your outfit, I think I seen the same cardigan at Wal-Mart" the slut brigade started pissing themselves laughing at this remark.

I took out my cell phone and put it to my ear to make out as if i was talking "Hello city zoo, yeah i think i found you're missing hyenas" they stopped laughing after that.

"No one talk's back to us, ill be seeing you at lunch" the head slut said in a low voice.

"Im shaking in my unaffordable boots" and with that I walked off, I don't need to waste my time with trash like that.

I was walking up the hall's to the principal's office when someone grabbed my sholder, great this isnt my day.

I turned around and saw a girl with bright pink hair and a two piece pink outfit and a pair of pink boots, she kind of looked like a cat in some odd way.

"Hey I heard what you said to the plastic's, which was so cool no one ever stands up to Malory" she chirped.

"Um...Malory?" what's she talking about.

"You know, that slut who pushed you over" she replied, by now we had stopped walking.

"Oh, now I remember its no biggie. Girl's like that are just a waste of time fighting with" I said waving my hands around.

"No way, you're like a legend now, im Mariah Wong by the way" she said extending her hand, I was a little cautious but I took her hand anyways.

"Im Alysha Glenn"

"Wow you're that new girl everyone is on about" she just stared at me after that.

"Um...are you okay" this girl is weird.

"Yeah, I just thought you be bigger" she shrugged.

"Im not even going to ask" I sighed.

She just laughed and asked me where I was heading, I told her I was going to pick up my timetable at the principal's office, she pointed the way out for me and left for class.

The bell had gone ages ago so I had better hurry. I made my way threw the big oak door's, I passed the office ladies desk and in front of the principals office in the waiting room was a boy with red hair and ice blue eye's. He looked at me as soon as I sat down.

"Hey girl" he ordered, I just ignored him. "Hey aren't you the bitch who told off Malory?" okay this got my attention.

"Excuse me jackoff, I have a name and yes I told that whore off" okay I think I made him mad because he was balling his fist's making his knuckles go white.

"That whore happens to be my girlfriend" he said while grinding his teeth together. Wow, anger management.

"Oh my god you poor thing" I swear he was going to kick my ass, lucky the principal walked out.

I got my timetable and a few glares from that guy and walked out to find my class.

"Okay can someone tell me where the hell room A106 is?" I mumbled to myself.

"That's upstairs" I heard a male voice say.

"Huh?" was all I managed to choke out, I turned around to see a really cute guy, he had black hair tied back into a braid type thing and he looked like a cat to just like mariah, he was wearing a white button up shirt with black baggy surf pants.

"That's my first class to, its upstairs" he pointed at my timetable "the 1 in front of the 06 means upstairs, but if it has a 0 it means downstairs, see your next period is F001 that means its downstairs in F block, all the block's have letter's on them so you cant get confused" he finished.

"Oh I see now, thank you um..." what was his name.

"Ray Kon" wows; the boy was he psychic. He outstretched his hand to me just like mariah did, i took it.

"Alysha Glenn" gees' im getting good at this.

"Oh, you're the new kid, so do you want me to walk you to class?" he asked.

"Sure I might get lost otherwise" I laughed.

After walking for what seemed like 30 minuets we reached a door similar to all the other's we passed. We walked into the classroom and surprise, surprise that slut I ran into this morning was there. Like alwaysi had to introduce myself and it didn't go as well as it usually did.

"Introduce yourself to the class" the old fart known as miss ali instructed. Id love to introduce my fist to her face.

"Hi im Alysha Glenn blah blah, can I sit down now?" some of the class giggled at this remark.

"Oh my god you're like so funny" said that blond bimbo, Malory.

"Oh my god like the zoo didn't come and get you yet" I mocked; the teacher scolded me and told me to sit down.

I found a seat next to that pink haired girl Mariah; we talked for the whole lesson until the bell rang. We walked out of class and right there waiting for us was Malory, that red headed guy and the rest of there little group. Oh boy my first day and iv already got enemies.

-

Not to many changed in there but the spelling and grammar have been fixed nicely.


	2. Introduction's to new friend's

Thankyou to the following reviewer's:

AJ Osirius: Thankyou for your review, Andrew is just a name i thought of and dont worry you'll find out what happens about malory in this chappie. I dont know if your characters sound's like mine because i dont think iv read any of your fic's, if they do its tatally by accident lol and her little brother's name is cain.

AnimeGirl329: Thankyou for your great review.

NaMeLeSs LiTtLe GiRl-K: Thankies and here's your update.

cupid's nightmare: Hey sorry about the spelling and grammer, ill try and fix it up in this chapter and thanks for your review.

Disclaimer: I dont own beyblade,i only own alysha and her family.

* * *

Chapter 2: Introductions. 

"Well well well, look who we have here, aly and pinky" laughed malory.

"And look who we have here, slut and slutier" the girl next to malory growled at alysha for that comment.

Mariah just stood there, she hoped alysha new what she was doing.

"Hey i'd watch your mouth bitch" Said the red headholding hands with malory.

"Tala, sweety, im upset she called me that" malory pretended to cry in tala's shirt.

Alysha rolled her eye's at the little scene and all at once had the perfect idea.

"Hey malory" malory turned aroundonly to have a fist be thrown in her face "thats for this morning now its time to RUN!"

Alysha grabbed mariah and they sprinted up the hall skidding at each corner, not far behind them was the slut crew. When they thought they were safe, mariah and alysha slowed down.

"Was that really neccersary?" mariah asked.

Alysha just shrugged "it was fun though"

They both laughed while keeping a steady pace.

"Ahh alysha?"

"Yeah" alysha turned to mariah.

"Lookwho caught up"

Alysha turned her head and sprinting up behind them was that guy tala...and he was fast.

"OH SHIT!" they started to speed up, if that was possible.

Alysha and mariah bolted up the locker's and down to the lunch room, everyone was already seated and eating. Ray stood up and waved at the two, mariah and alysha shakily made their way over and when seated mariah started cracking up laughing.

"I...havnt...had...that" she choked "much...fun in ages" she finished.

Alysha started laughing as well, even she couldnt believe she did that. Atleast they were alive.Alysha looked around, she was feeling a little self concious considering there were alot of people she didnt know sitting at the table looking at her. Mariah notticed this.

"Um...guy's, this is alysha glenn" she called.

"Alysha, thats ray" she pointed to the boy she was sitting next to.

"Yeah..." alysha started.

"...we've met" ray finished, they both laughed at this.

"Oh...well, that boy with the baseball cap is tyson and the girl yelling at him is hillary" she giggled.

Alysha looked to the other end of the table and sure enough the two were yelling at each other. Alysha also laughed at this.

"And those two over there feeding their faces and holding hands are mariam and max" she pointed to the two.

Alysha waved at them with a nervous smile, they waved back and began to feed their again. She was starting to remember the trouble she used to get into with her old friends, she may have only know her old friends for a year but they had a bond that nobody else had.

"Alysha, are you okay?" mariah asked.

"Yeah just thinking is all" she assured.

"Here we go, there's kai" ray moaned.

"Kai?" alysha turned to mariah.

"Yeah, kai hiwatari, he's the most popular guy in school, he's also the hottest" mariah was parcially druling. Alysha couldnt help but giggle.

"Here he comes, mr. sourpuss himself" tyson snickerd.

"What was that granger?"

Tyson almost jumped out of his seat.

"Uuuuuuuuummmmmm nnn nnothing kai" tyson stutterd.

"Thats what i thought" kai looked around the table and notticed a new face.

"Who are you and why havnt i notticed you befor?" he damanded.

"What is it with you people and damanding me to tell you things, there such a word as please you know!" she yelled. Big mistake.

"Who the hell do you think you are!"kai was pissed now, but so was alysha.

"Im alysha glenn, iv been shoved to the ground, threatend, called a bitch and iv had to run for my life and its only my first day here!" she took a breath "now if you dont mind im eating my lunch" or whats left of it.

"Hey kai i see you found the bitch who gave malory a black eye" a male voice shouted.

"Oh great" alysha was tempted to bang her head on the table.

"Oh really well im sure a whore such as yourself must be jelous of her than" kai smirked.

That was it, alysha had had enough, she slapped kai straight across the face. Everyone went silent...well silent untill everyone started cheering.

"Wow go aly!" shouted mariam.

The bell started to ring and everyone stood and walked out trying to dodge kai's glares.

"I have never been so happy to go to class, well guy's its been cool meeting you but i have run for my life now!" and with that she bolted, kai and tala right behind.

Alysha made it to class after outrunning tala but kai wasnt that easy, 'god that guy can run' she thought. She finnaly lost him threw the crowd of students.

She sat down at her seat and for the rest of the day she tried to avoid her new found enemies, though she did want to talk to kai again for some odd reason.

----Alysha's Pov----

My first day of school felt like an eternity, not to mention i had to get home and put ice on my fist. I swear malory had a metal cheek.

I got home and was bombarded with questions from my dad, my little brother is apparently being bullied at school so i have to walk him to school tomorrow, what am i a bodygaurd?

I dropped my bag on the ground and switched on my computer, as soon as i did i was invited into a chatroom with stacey, bec, mandy and mary.

----End Pov----

* * *

MSN NAMES: These are all made up, i dont own them. 

Alysha: I thought something was wrong when my imaginary friends wouldnt play with me

Bec: lady diva

Stacey: STACEY

Mandy: If you dont like simple plan get out of my house!

Mary: Im a bitch, whats your excuse

* * *

(I thought something was wrong when my imaginary friends wouldnt play with me has been added to this conversation) 

STACEY says:  
Hey girl how u been!

lady diva says:  
yeh we mised u sweety

I thought something was when my imaginary friends wouldnt play with me says:  
yeh i almost got my ass kicked 2day

If you dont like simple plan get out of my house says:  
whos the biatch thats tryin to mess with ma gurl?

Im a bitch, whats your excuse says:  
can we bash em lol

I thought something was wrong when my imaginary friends wouldnt play with me says:  
brb guyz

----------------------------

Alysha notticed mariah just signed in.

-------------------------------------

(pink is better when its on me has been added to this conversation)

I thought something was wrong whenmy imaginary friends wouldnt play with me says:  
guyz this is mariah

pink is better when its on me says:  
hey ppl

STACEYsays:  
love your sign name mariah, im stacey btw

lady diva says:  
im bec hey

pink is better when its on me says:  
lol hey everyone

Im a bitch, whats your excuse says:  
anywayz whats going on at your new skool bub

I thought something was wrong whenmy imaginary friends wouldnt play with me says:  
just this bitch malory

pink is better when its on me says:  
yeah aly totally knocked her out lmao

If you dont like simple plan then get out of my house! says:  
hey its been nice meeting you mariah but i have to go kk

I new something was wrong when my imaginary friends wouldnt play with me says:  
yeh i better go now to cya guyz btw guyz i met a really cute guy today and i slapped him across the face lmao

lady diva says:  
what do you mean alysha?

STACEY says:  
yeh aly tell us now!

I thought something was wrong when my imaginary friends wouldnt play with me says:  
BYE GUYZ MWA MWA XOXOX lol

Im a bitch, whats your excuse says:  
bye bub

(I new something was wrong when my imaginary friends wouldnt play with me has left this conversation)

Alysha hoppedoff her computer and layed on her bed, it was nice talking to her friends and they seemed tolike mariah wich was a plus, but one thing stuck in her mind. How to get kai back.

* * *

Sorry i know that was a crappy chapter but anyway i hope you liked it and please reveiw! 


	3. A run in with tala

Hey im so happy you all liked my story and im sorry about my poor grammer and spelling, its been a while sense iv done a fic so please bare with me.

Disclaimer: i dont own beyblade

* * *

Chapter 3: A run in with tala 

----1 week later----

Alysha was happy she'd finally talked to her friends but something kept playing on her mind, oh yeah, her new found enemies. Malory probally had a death warent out for alysha by now and kai had made her life a liveing hell.

She raced down stairs to the kitchen, but her dad wasnt their.

"Where's dad" she asked her little brother.

He stopped chewing on his coco pops for about 2 seconds.

"Dad had to go on business trip so he said you could invite a friend to stay the night" he huffed out.

----Alysha's Pov----

Great dad's gone again, i guess i can invite mariah over. I walked over and grabbed the carton of milk out of the fridge, i didnt care if i was late for school today.

"Aly are you gonna walk me to school today?" asked cain.

Oh great now im gonna have to play babysitter.

"Sure cain" i answerd.

Wow he must be really scared of whoever is bullying him.

I had to practically shove cain out the door.

We walked up threw the ally way and down by the shops to the primary school, i was in my own little world when i felt cain pull at my arm. I turned around to find cain had fully stopped, i was about to start yelling at him to move his ass when i notticed a certain red head in front of us.

"Tala, what the hell do you want?" i said in a bored tone.

"Just getting my daily intake of bitch and beating up snot nosed kids, but it seem's ill get two in one today" he laughed.

"Wow tala, i didnt think you could sink any lower, but apparently beating up my little brother is a new low but wait where's your sleezy girlfriend malory, has she finally moved on to a guy with more than 2 braincells" i was really asking for it.

Tala and his little friends started moveing forward, cain was really scared and i was in big protective sister stance, either way we were in trouble.

"Guy's why are we wasteing our time on these dorks for?" came i voice i new all to well.

"Cut the crap hiwatari" i growld.

"Shut it bitch" tala called.

"Bite me wolf" i started calling tala that not long ago and he hates it. I just notticed he looks like a wolf.

"You wish he would glenn" kai snickerd.

Two of the big guys that were with tala started to move closer to me and cain, one grabbed me and flung me over their sholder the other grabbed cain and held him up in the air by his arms.

"Put me down you wanker!" i screamed, calling the big guy a wanker wasnt the smartest idea iv ever had.

Tala grinned that evil grin of his "you heard her spencer, put her down"

Uh oh.

He threw me 3 feet into the air and i rebounded of the BRICK wall, things were starting to go fuzy and befor i blanked out all i could hear was my little brother screaming my name and someone lift me into their arms, but this time they were gentle.

* * *

Sorry its so short but im running out of ideas. If anyone has an idea for later chappies please tell me! 


	4. Bad new's

Hey thankyou all so much for the great reviews.

Disclaimer: I dont own beyblade.

* * *

Chapter 4: Bad news. 

Alysha's father was paceing outside the hospital waiting room, he had gotten a call 2 days earlier that his daughter had been taken to hospital and was in a bad condition. He was shocked to find when he got to the hospital that his daughter was in a worse condition than he first thought, she was in a coma.

Mariah, ray, hillary and mariam were there, tyson and max were comeing later on. The docter exited alysha's room and walked over to them, alysha's dad jumped to his feet.

"Whats wrong, is she okay? Whats going to happen? who did this to her?" he was asking questions every 5 second's.

The doctor sighed "it dosnt look to good, whatever she hit or whatever hit her, it was very hard" he took off his glasses and wiped them clean with his coat "we asked your son about what happend but he seems to be in shock" the doctor finished.

"Well who brought her in?" he asked.

"We dont know" the doctor answerd.

"You dont know? How can you not know?"

"Please sir, we just found her outside the hospital entrance, your son was brought in later on" the doctor didnt want a scene to be placed.

Alysh's father sat down without another word, mariah wassobing while ray was holding her. Mariam and hillary were stareing into blank space. Max and tyson ran in and were given the bad new's.

They both sat down next to mariam and hillary, they just couldnt beleive this was happening.

"This cant be happening, just yesterdaywe were hanging out talking about how dumbtala and his goons were" mariah cried.

Suddenly something clicked in ray's mind.

"Tala" he whisperd "Tyson, max, i think i know who did this"

Tyson and max stood up.

"What are you talking about ray?" asked tyson.

"Tala was walking to school the day alysha was left here right"

"Of corse!" max and tyson yelled.

"Wait who's tala" asked alysha's dad.

"Dont worryMr Glenn, mariah ill be back soon okay"

Mariah nodded and the boys raced out leaveing everyone in confusion when suddenly the machines alysha was connected to started beeping, doctors raced in and closed the door.

* * *

Hope you like and dont worry this isnt the end of the story. 


	5. Alysha Awakes

Hey sorry it took me so long to update but iv been busy, thankyou everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything.

* * *

Chapter 5: Alysha Awakes 

The doctor's had stablized alysha and now she was breathing on her own, this was very good apparently. The doctor's said she was very lucky not to have had a subdural haematoma, which is basically swollen, bruised tissue that leads to the build up of pressure on the brain which can lead to an hemerage. If that happend than there would have been nothing they could have done for her, but maraculessly alysha only sustained slight trauma to her head which ment she could possibly wake up at any point. But they wernt holding their breath on it.

Alysha's father sat by her side holding his daughter's hand, she would twitch from time to time but no actuall movements were made. Ray, max and tyson had been gone for quite a while, maria and the other girls were starting to worry. Mariah was about to go look for them when they staggerd in the hospital door bruised and beaten.

"What happend!" the three girls shouted in unison.

Ray coughed a little and said "Tala and his gang attacked us when we confronted them about alysha"

"Yeah...he...denied everything of corse" breathed max.

"Fuckwits" hissed tyson.

The girls made them sit and rest. After a little while cain ran out of the E.R waiting room where nurses were asking him questions and raced into his sister's ward.

"Dad hows sissy?" he asked panick stricken.

"Better" was his answer.

He left his son and daughter in peace for a while and walked outside.

"How are you boys doing?" he asked.

"They should be fine by tomorrow" the doctor answerd after finishing up on rays stitches.

Mr Glenn nodded and went back into his daughter's ward.

Cain and his father had just fallen asleep when they were awoken by some eary groans, Mr. Glenn rubbed his eyes and tried to recollect on why he was here and suddenly everything flooded back. He looked at his daughter and to his happyness her eyes started to flutter open.

"Alysha?" he asked.

"Daddy? cain?" she looked around the room "What happend to me? where am i?" she was in a daze.

------------------------------------

The doctor pointed the flash into one of her eyes and than into the other.

"Hmm her vital signs look good and her muscells seem to be responding quite nicley"he stated. "Ill just run a few more cat scans and than your good to go"

Alysha smiled at the doctor as he left the room, she was asked repeatedly on who did this to her but for some reason she couldnt remember. All she could remember was walking her brother to school and that was it. She spent 4 more days in hospital and she had spent alot of time with mariah and the rest of the group, but ray wouldnt tell her why he had stitches or why tysons arm was broken. She suspected it had something to do with what happend to her but she didnt push the issue, she was just content on spending time with the poeple who had worried so much about her.

Mariah suddenly walked into her room witha pair of jeans and a three quater top.

"Here put these on" she tossed alysha the clothing, alysha caught them no problem "nice to see your reflexes are still able to function" mariah laughed.

"Yeah i guess" alysha reponded.

"Hey aly, come on talk to me, whats up" mariah sat next to her friend.

"Umm ria, i dont know, i just feel kinda scared that whoever did this to me is gonna do it again"

"Come on aly its not like you were raped or anything" mariah stated.

"I know but they did put me in a coma"

"Dont worry aly, we'll be with you at all times untill you get better okay"

"Okay"

"Oh by the way i sent bec a letter, they all said to give you their love" mariah smiled.

"How did you get the address" Alysha asked.

"Duh your dad"

"Oh yeah" alysha smiled.

--------------------------------------------

Alysha walked threw the door with her dad and brother, it was good to be home but it felt a little ackward. She tolled her dad she was going to bed early and raced upstaires. When she got their she turned on her phone to call mariah and see if she got home okay, she had 4 voice messages on her phone and decided to check them first. The first one was from stacey, the second was from bec and apparently she had a new boyfriend, alysha rolled her eye's at this. The third was from mariah, she called the day befor alysha was admitted to hospital and the forth was a number she didnt recognise. She checked the message and to her horror it was from tala.

She listend to the message "Listen bitch, tell anyone about what happen and ill kill you, your friends, your brother and your father, you got that and if you think im bluffing than just ask ray who gave him those stitches" he laughed and he hung up. All the memories started flooding back from that day, she fell to the bed and cried for what seemed like hours befor she fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you liked this and dont worry some kai action will be in the next chappie. 


	6. Alysha's back, but so is Malory

Hey i know its been a while sense i updated but id like to thank all my reveiwer's, anyway just to get things clear i had Tala good in all my other fic's i just wanted him to be made out as the bad guy in this so yeah lolz.

* * *

Alysha cried herself to sleep, she awoke the next morning to her laptop making a beeping noise telling her that someone had I.Med her. She blinked a couple of times befor dragging herself out of bed and over to her desk, Alysha clicked on her message boared and wondered who the name phenixboy belonged to. Alysha changed her I.M name to bubygirl and I.Med him back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bubygirl says:  
who is this?

phenixboy says:  
no one in particuler.

bubygirl says:  
haha very funny bec.

phenixboy says:  
who's bec?

bubygirl:  
im so not in the mood bec, plz just I.M me with your normal address so we can talk.

phenixboy says:  
im not sure who this 'bec' person is but we can still talk.

bubygirl says:  
who is this?

phenixboy says:  
like i said, no one in particuler.

bubygirl says:  
im not saying anything untill you tell me who you are.

phenixboy:  
i guess we will talk another time when your less defensive.

phenixboy has left this conversation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alysha sighed and sighned off, she closed her laptop and flomped down on her bed. She looked at her alarm clock and realized she still had 30 minuets to decide whether she wanted to go to school or not. Alysha got up from her bed.

"May as well go, everyone might think im afraid to go back and wouldnt Malory just love that" she muttered to herself.

Alysha went into her closet and grabbed out a plain white mini skirt, a black tank top that said "I used to be schizophrenic but we're okay now"and a pair of blue and white runner's. She ran downstair's and sat at the breakfast table, her dad and brother eye'd her slightly befor talking.

"So your going to school?" asked her father from behind his new's paper.

Alysha nodded slightly and sunk in her chair. Cain turned from his video game and looked at her with worried eye's.

"Sis? Are you feeling okay"

Alysha nodded, she grabbed her bag and flung it over her sholder "i'd better get going" she headed to the door and kicked it open with her foot.

Alysha made it to the school grounds, she was walking up the steps to the big oak door's when she felt someone coming up behind her, she turned around and slightly put her head down at the people in front of her. Tala, Malory and their little crew were laghing at Alysha on the main step's, Alysha moved back but ran into Spencer. Malory laughed and stepped up to Alysha, Spencer held Alysha back as Malory balled her fist. Malory was about to take a swing when a cold voice stopped her.

"I wouldnt try it Malory!" the voice growled.

* * *

Hope you like this, it was done very quickly but i love making cliffies lol. 


	7. Authers Note: Update coming soon

Hey I know I haven't updated in ages and I'm so, so sorry! I swear once my writers block is over ill update as soon as I can. I have just been so busy with my new job, Christmas and school that this has been my last priority. Merry Christmas everyone! And have a safe new year.


End file.
